The invention relates to drum, more particularly to a drum which includes provisions for damping vibrations coming from the drum head frame and the drum skin frame. Referring to FIG. 1, a drum head frame 20' and a drum skin frame 30' are disposed on an open end of a hollow body 10' of a conventional drum. The drum skin frame 30' is supported by the wall of the hollow body 10'. The drum head frame 20' is tightly clamped to the drum skin frame 30' by a locking member 12' having a threaded end received by screw sockets 11' formed surrounding the outer surface of the same. A drum skin 31' is tightly stretched on the drum skin frame 30'. When the locking member 12' is adjusted, the peripheral edge of the drum skin 31' is tightly pressed by the drum skin frame 30' and the drum head frame 20'. Both the drum skin frame 30' and the drum head frame 20' are made of metal. Whenever the drum skin 31' is beaten, the vibration of the drum skin 31' correspondingly vibrates the drum skin frame 30' and the drum head frame 20'. The sound coming from the drum thus includes sound produced by the vibrations of the two drum frames 20', 30'.